Galvanic Anjanath
Thunder|ailments = Thunderblight Paralysis (G-Rank only)|weaknesses = Water|creator = FireBall13}}Galvanic Anjanath are Subspecies of Anjanath with electric abilities, such as static fur, a powerful electric sac and other thunder related adaptations. Physiology They very much resemble the original species, however their fur appears more fuzzy and spiked. The fur on it's tail and back are the most fuzzy. It's claws on it's claws also seem duller, but sturdier and larger. That said, it can still use it's toe claws effectively. As well as that, the monster's back sails have now somewhat see through webbing, which holds electricity inside. Making them glow. It's pelt is colored brown-ish orange with it's skin being a mossy dark green. It has purple eyes, and purple claws as well. It has a dark brown tongue which turns orange in color when struck with electricity. The insides of it's mouth are somewhat rubbery in nature, being able to resist powerful shocks. The monster's nasal crest is also a brighter yellow with a rubbery texture as well. Behavior Galvanic Anjanath are noticeably more braver than the regular Anjanath, thanks to their electric abilities. So they roam out in the open as well, and don't always stay in forested areas where regular Anjanath like to stay at. They also tend to pick fights with more monsters as a result of their new brave habits. Ecology * Order: Saurischia * Suborder: Theropod * Infraorder: Unknown * Superfamily: Brute Wyvern * Family: Unknown Thunderous subspecies of Anjanath with a a more darker coloration. Despite it's very bright colored yellow colors that it's nose and sails have. Habitat Range They are seen in the areas where regular Anjanath are found in, but have been also spotted in the Coral Highlands. Ecological Niche The Galvanic Anjanath still remains a force to be reckoned in within the locales it stomps in. It dominates most monsters, with some including Great Jagras, Tobi-Kadachi, Pukei-Pukei, Kulu Ya Ku, Jyuratodus, Barroth, Paolumu and Tzitzi Ya Ku for instance. Thanks to it's electric abilities, it can fight back against most apex predators, but it mostly does prefer avoiding them altogether. It also still can fall prey to superpredators like Bazelgeuse and Deviljho. And it can get a big beating from Elder Dragons. Biological Adaptations It has most of the adaptations that Anjanath has, but with some new ones. The monster is somewhat smarter, usually aiming to do it's electric attacks on flying opponents. It is also seen leaping towards walls that it can climb, and then climbing up by using it's legs and it's arms. However it is usually found gripping on walls with it's mouth rather than arms. It has also been confirmed to be able to leap farther than a regular Anjanath, and will commonly use this to chase after prey. It's biggest adaptation are it's electric abilities. The monster has fur which it can generate static electricity with, a large electric sac in it's throat and even stores electricity to some extent in it's sails and nose. It makes use of these electric abilities often. It's electric sac is quite chaotic in nature, sometimes zapping the monster's mouth with accidental leaks of electricity. As such, it has adapted a rubbery mouth to lessen the damage it's sac may cause. Much like the original species, it can also activate this sac into being more active, giving it's bites electric bursts. It's pure electric attacks are devastating, with it being able to release mighty lightning from it's mouth. This lightning has tons of power, and has great range, only stopping at obstacles. The monster's snot also has electric propeties to them. As such, places that are claimed as Galvanic Anjanath territory may have an electric air to them. If it weren't for the monster itself able to cause such a phenomenon. It is sometimes found rubbing it's back against trees to generate static electricity on it's fur. It does this more to it's tail, but this can also be used as ways to mark territory. As the fur sticks onto the tree. Moves and other states Galvanic Anjanath has a few new moves on it's arsenal, but we will go over most of the moves the Galvanic Anjanath has. When enraged, it will flare out it's sails, and huff smoke. As well as that, it will begin to spark near it's mouth. When tired, it acts much like a tired Anjanath. It can be affected by the Frenzy, Hyper and Tempered states. It is a LVL 1 Tempered Monster. * Bite - Much like Anjanath. Has all of the variations of this move that the original has. * Double Bite - Much like Anjanath, but it ends the attack with a third bite. Has all of the variations of this move that the original has, with it's own things. * Head Swing - Much like Anjanath, puts it's head on the side and stomps towards a target, then swings it's head forward. * Hipcheck - Much like Anjanath * Bulldozer Fangs - Much like Anjanath, the monster flares it's sails out and bulldozes through the ground with it's mouth. Deals loads of damage. When enraged or with an active electric sac, it sends electric waves after the starting bulldoze. They inflict decent thunder damage. * Tail Whip - Much like Anjanath, whips the ground as the spots it whips at gain an electric discharge with each whip. Flings targets away and deals thunder damage. * Tail Spin - Much like Anjanath. * Tail Whip and Bite - Performs a tail spin, and then performs a bite attack in a similar manner, aiming for a target. * Kick - Much like Anjanath * Leap - Much like Anjanath, but this move starts up quicker and can have greater range. It can also latch onto walls, climb up while biting, or jumping off the wall. It can also drop off while stomping the ground. * Sneeze - Much like Anjanath, but this move is now Thunder elemental. On G-Rank, this can paralyze as well. * Thunder Activate - Much like Anjanath when it fires up it's sac. Does a loud sound as it's throat's sac now glows yellow, and it's mouth leaks electricity. Every bite attack now causes an electric burst with each chomp that deals additional thunder damage. * Lightning Breath - Much like Anjanath's fire breath, Galvanic Anjanath fires a mighty long ranged lightning that deals massive thunder damage. On G-Rank and when enraged, it may repeat this twice and properly aim it at targets. * Sweeping Lightning - Leans back as it makes a muffled squealing sound, it then fires a thunder beam sweeping from down to up. Deals massive thunder damage and it can aim during this attack. When the beam is fired down, it splashes against the ground which also counts as an attack. Body Breaks and Effectiveness Breaks * Head - Head becomes scarred. * Legs - Legs get scarred and become weak points. * Tail - Tail gets cut off. Part Effectiveness * Head - Orange sharpness bounces off. * Body & Nose - Red sharpness bounces off. Attack Effectiveness Physical Attack Elemental Attack Canon Fanon Status Effect Items Interactions Galvanic Anjanath are somewhat unchanged from their original in terms of behavior, but they will wander into areas where the regular Anjanath wouldn't. Turf Wars Galvanic Anjanath V.S Great Jagras - Same as the base species. - Same results. Galvanic Anjanath V.S Tobi Kadachi - Similar to the base species, but the Galvanic Anjanath does not flinch from the electricity the Tobi Kadachi had ready, and gets straight to the attack, flailing the Fanged Wyvern, and then slamming it down. - Same results. Galvanic Anjanath V.S Rathalos - The two face eachother, with the Galvanic Anjanath flaring out it's sails to try and intimidate the Rathalos with it's electricity. The Rathalos would then fly towards it, kicking it. The G.Anjanath would stagger back, and then tries to fire a lightning beam. The Rathalos avoids the attack, and knocks the Brute Wyvern down. It then carries the monster, and drops it somewhere. - G.Anjanath suffers damage. It will not flee after the encounter and becomes enraged. Quests Carves High Rank G-Rank Unique Carves G Rank Equipment |-|Blademaster Weapons= High Rank Blademaster Weapons Final Blademaster Weapons G Rank WIP |-|Gunner Weapons= Gunner Weapons Bold ammo means that the Light Bowgun can rapid fire it. And the Heavy Bowgun can enter Crouching Fire with the ammo in older games. Final Gunner Weapons Bold ammo means that the Light Bowgun can rapid fire it. G-Rank WIP |-|Armor= The armor here will be styled after the classic games. High Rank Blademaster Skills: Thunder Atk (+10), Stamina (+10), Artillery (+13), Guard (-10) Active Skills: Thunder Attack +1, Stamina Marathon Runner, Artillery Novice, Guard -1 Resistances: Fire 10, Water -15, Ice 0, Thunder 15, Dragon 5, Wind 5, Earth 0, Nature 5, Aether 0, Matter 0 Gunner Skills: Thunder Atk (+10), Stamina (+10), Artillery (+13), Precision (-10) Active Skills: Thunder Attack +1, Marathon Runner, Artillery Novice, Steadiness -1 Resistances: Fire 15, Water -15, Ice 5, Thunder 20, Dragon 5, Wind 5, Earth -5, Nature 10, Aether 0, Matter 0 G-Rank WIP |-|Palico Equipment= Weapons Armor Resistances: Fire 5, Water -5, Ice 2, Thunder 10, Dragon 2, Wind 2, Earth -2, Nature 5, Aether 0, Matter 0 G-Rank WIP Trivia * This is the first subspecies of a canon monster FireBall13 has done. * The idea originally came from a video joking about a subspecies idea for Anjanath, but the creator already forgot the origin video. Notes * When Galvanic Anjanath is latching on a wall and about to wall jump, it can be flashed out of the wall to cause it to fall and leave it vulnerable for attacks. ** This also works when it has jumped off the wall. It will fall straight down after being flashed. Category:Monster Creation Category:Brute Wyvern Category:Subspecies Category:Large Monster Category:4 Star Level Monster Category:Thunder Element Monster Category:Thunderblight Monster Category:Paralysis Monster Category:FireBall13